


After the Game

by chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch



Series: Jude and Zero Stories [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch/pseuds/chais_cigarettes_and_cumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over. The devils win. Jude is cheerleading by the sides (not literally, sadly) and Zero has something to say. Or not say.</p><p>Also, sorry for the horrible pun at the end, but I couldn't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't quite gotten the hang of this formatting things, so I apologize for any weird spaces or whatever it is I have done wrong.

People were cheering like crazy. The devil girls were already shaking their stuff on the floor. Derek and Terence were already lining up for all the cameras. Jude's eyes finally rested on the man he'd been watching all evening. Zero.

Zero was standing still among his cheering teammates. His eyes firmly planted on Jude. Cameras flashing behind him and he kept staring, smirking like he knew something Jude didn't.

Then Jude thought he saw something change in the other man's eyes. His mouth went dry, as Zero walked closer to him, with that winning smile still on his lips.

"Hey," the other man said, as he stopped close to Jude. Too close. Too casual. Not like Zero, at all.

"Hi,"Jude breathed and took a step back, as he tried to maintain some distance between them. Just as he had established a good distance - a distance far more suitable for client and manager - Zero leaned in against him. Jude did not even care that his shirt was getting ruined, as one of the other man's strong hands grasped his neck, and the other his waist, as he crushed their lips together. For a short second, Jude was in too much of a shock to even close his eyes, but then the other man's lips moved over his, and the hand gently tightened its hold of his neck.

Jude was not sure if he let out a sound - that might have sounded a bit like a squeak - but he could not care less about that, Zero's sweaty clothes, or that there were hundreds of people around. Instead he grasped a handful of blonde, tousled hair and another of sweaty basketball jersey, letting his eyes fall shut. His heart pounded behind his ribs, as a warm tongue invaded his mouth, and Jude gave in completely.All that seemed to matter was the strong hands holding him close, the tingling of magic over his skin, and the lips that moved against his over and over, as if it could never be enough.

It had been so long since he had kissed anyone at all, and the other man's lips felt soft and eager against his. The sexually neglected part of his being awoke violently inside him, and the arousal came crashing through him. A sound escaped him, as he pulled Zero closer, savouring the feeling of another body so tightly against his own.

After what felt like three hours, but surely was closer to forty-five seconds, Zero pulled away. Jude blinked at the other man, who met his gaze with one corner of his mouth quirking upwards, as he took a step back.

"I'm going to take a shower," the other man said casually, as if he had read the newspaper and not just made out with Jude in front of a full audience.

"You ruined my shirt," Jude breathed, and looked down at the wet stains on the light fabric.

"You don't mind, do you?" Zero smirked, and turned around to walk into the locker room.

Jude watched him leave, his breath still shallow and uneven. Zero - well it was probably Gideon now - was an even better kisser than Jude remembered, or he had, perhaps, been less frustrated at the time. Fuck, was he turned on right now.

"What the actual fuck?" Lionel shrieked suddenly, making Jude jump. He had completely forgotten about the audience. He sank down on the nearest chair and looked at the people around them. Some were still cheering, while others looked almost as shocked as he looked: wide-eyed and with a mouth that _hit the floor_.

"Did that just happen?" he asked finally, and Lionel started to giggle hysterically.


End file.
